


Soul Surrender

by lostinatango



Series: Kill Your Friends [2]
Category: The Longshot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: Kevin finds out what it is truly like to have his dream come true.





	Soul Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to writing the second scene with Kevin and Billie Joe. I started writing this after Billie Joe posted the really brief video of him and the band on a plane traveling to one of their last gigs as The Longshot. Kevin is rambling how he knows about sucking and in fact the band sucks, the plane sucks and everyone sucks. At the end Billie looks at the camera and goes "you're alright, you ain't that good though." And the rest is finally history....

As he paused to let himself into his hotel room, Kevin suddenly felt a weight behind him and hot breath against his neck before hearing Billie taunting words,“So you say you know something about sucking” Kevin felt his face burn as he heard his own words spoken back to him. He was jokingly referring to the band of course, but he should have known Billie would twist his words into a challenge. Kevin’s eyes quickly swept up and down the empty hallway before turning to face the older man. “I was talking about playing music, I was joking around,” the younger man stammered. _Fuck_ , Kevin thought, _why was he nervous, it’s not like Billie was serious, they were never serious about what they did on stage, it was all an act_. But by the way the singer stared at him, Kevin was suddenly aware that might all change in a heartbeat. “So that’s all it was? A joke?” Billie asked leveling his eyes with Kevin’s. Kevin tried to step back and hit the hotel door, he once again looked up and down the hallway. “Hoping Dave or someone will save you?” Billie’s voice was low and and the words seemed to steamroll over Kevin leaving electric shocks in its wake, the guitarist couldn’t help but shiver yet he remained silent. Billie’s eyes lingered and then shifted to the ground, “Too bad, I was hoping to have some real fun. Now like all previous nights of this tour, I only have my hand and imagination to keep me company tonight.” Kevin let the words wash over him, _like all previous nights, wait what? Was Billie serious?_

As Billie turned to take a step, Kevin placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder causing Billie to pause. “Please, wait,” Kevin pleaded. Billie turned to face the guitarist and crossed his arms over his chest, “What?” he asked raising an eyebrow. “I….I….,” Kevin stammered running his hand across the back of his neck. An awkward silence followed. The younger man felt an eternity before he could pull the words together. Finally standing tall, squaring off his shoulders he said, “Fine, you’re right, I wasn’t talking about music. And yes, I like to think I know something about sucking.” He looked Billie straight in the eyes and asked, “Wish to test that theory?” It was definitely a challenge back and as soon as he said it Kevin doubted he should have said it in that way. He was just desperate for him to stay, if Billie was actually offering the real thing, Kevin wanted it. The older man stared at Kevin, and the guitarist was amazed how a short, skinny middle age man could make him feel so small and yet instill such a strong desire to please the singer. After a few agonizing moments Billie finally said, “Well the longer you keep me waiting the worse it will be for you.” Kevin let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and quickly slid the entry card into the key slot and pushed open the door. He hastily moved his bag and guitar into the room then held the door open so Billie could brush past him with his own things. As the door closed with a soft click, Billie slammed Kevin up against it crushed their lips together. Billie’s right hand wrapped around Kevin’s neck while the singer’s body pressed up against the length of the guitarist, locking them together. Kevin could feel Billie’s erection against his thigh and couldn’t help but groan into Billie’s open mouth. The singer pulled away and traced kisses along Kevin’s jaw, before nipping at his ear and saying, “Let’s see what you got, on your knees.”

Kevin’s eyes trailed Billie as he moved from the shadowy haze of the hallway light into the darkness of the room. The sheer drape had been drawn causing shadows from the outside lights to crisscross the room. The younger man stood for a moment and caught his hitching breath. Goddamn this better not be a dream he thought as he pushed himself off the door and followed Billie who had discarded his own bag near the bed and was now standing in the middle of the room slowly unbuttoning his shirt but not removing it. Then unbuckling his belt pulled open the button and zipper on his jeans so Kevin could see the outline of Billie’s erection through the thin material of his boxes. “I thought I told you to get on your knees?” Billie’s voice, low and harsh, came off more as a command than a question. Kevin sank to the floor in front to of the singer as Billie pushed his jeans down to his hips freeing his erection Kevin so desperately wanted to get his mouth around. The guitarist sat back on his heels and looked up into Billie’s harden features, “May I?” he asked. The world’s largest smile appeared on Billie’s face and he replied with a growling yes. Kevin was elated that he could please Billie and even more he wanted to prove his worth to the man.

Kevin began laying soft light kisses along the singer’s waist. He took his time, lingering a little longer with each following kiss. Upon reaching Billie’s hip bone the younger man gently but firmly bit into the flesh while tracing the outline of the bone with his tongue causing Billie’s stance to falter a bit. The guitarist smiled against Billie’s skin as he trailed his tongue over goosebump covered flesh. Kevin reached for Billie’s cock and gently stroked the length. The guitarist looked up at the singer whose head had fallen back and mouth now gaped open. Keeping his eyes on Billie, Kevin wrapped his lips around the tip of the singer’s cock and slowly moved down the shaft. A low groan escaped Billie’s throat as he pulled his head forward to look down at Kevin, both set of eyes connected in a heated lustful gaze. The younger man continued his slow assault on Billie’s pulsating cock. Without breaking eye contact he moved his tongue up and down around the shaft then slowly engulfing him in his throat.

Billie wrapped his fingers in Kevin’s hair and encouraged Kevin for move faster, but the younger man resisted pulling back as Billie pushed his head forward. As a warning, Billie tugged briefly locks of the guitarist’s hair. As he moved back up, Kevin pulled his lips back and gently scraped the singer with his teeth causing Billie to momentarily give up control and toss his head back with a growl. Yet Billie’s next move caused Kevin to briefly gag as he was unprepared for Billie to forcefully thrust hitting the back of his throat. The guitarist pulled back and released Billie from his mouth trying to catch his breath. Billie yanked Kevin’s head back and growled, “Give me what I want or this ends now.” Kevin nodded and when Billie released him, he again took Billie’s cock into his mouth. As Billie requested, Kevin gave up all control, he wrapped his hands on Billie’s hips and let the singer rock back and forth, moving a bit faster each time. Soon they had a rhythm going of their own, Kevin would pull back as Billie did, and then move forward together meeting when they could go no further.

The singer’s hands continued to wrap around Kevin’s hair and holding him firmly in place. Kevin moaned as Billie’s thrusts increased. The guitarist swirled his tongue around the shaft with each thrust and then increased his suction. Billie moaned, “Fuck, that’s it, just like that.” After a few more thrusts Billie growled for teeth and Kevin complied scraping them gently as Billie moved in and out. “Yes,” Billie shouted. After a few more moments Kevin felt Billie’s muscles begin to twitch, he was close. The younger man sat back a bit and let Billie have complete control. “Oh fuck,” Billie yelled, he held Kevin’s head tightly, “you’ll take what I have to give, all of it,” the singer growled before thrusting one last time and releasing down Kevin’s throat.

Kevin rocked back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Fuck,” Billie commented as he tucked himself back into his boxers and jeans, pulling them up with a tug but leaving them open. The singer stared at Kevin who was still on his knees, eye cast down and waiting for what might be coming next. Billie casually walked over to his bag and rummaged through until he found a bottle of lube and condoms which he tossed on the bed. The older man then stood over the younger and placed a finger under Kevin’s chin drawing his face and eyes upward meeting Billie’s. The singer smiled and then said, “Strip for me, and then sit on the edge of the bed.” Billie watched as Kevin rose slowly to his feet and began to remove his shirt. Without taking his eyes off the singer, Kevin slowly peeled off his shoes, socks followed by his pants and briefs. Completely naked and with his raging erection in plain sight, he paused for a moment before turning on his heels and crawling up on the bed sitting on the edge, facing the singer. Billie smiled, “Now touch yourself, I know you’re dying to. Show me what you like.” Kevin hesitated for the briefest of moments and then wrapped his slender fingers around his hard erection and started slowly pumping himself.

Billie smiled and nodded his head, “That’s it, so fucking sexy, show me what feels good.” Kevin rubbed his thumb over his weeping slit and used the seeping pre-cum to lubricate his movements, he tightened his grip but continues to pump in slow twisting movements. Soon the guitarist became lost in his movements and let his head fall back mouth gaping open, neck exposed. Billie licked his lips as he pulled off his shirt. His eyes never left Kevin as he observed every little movement of the guitarist’s hand and his reactions to the pleasure he was giving himself. The singer eased himself out of his jeans and boxers and grabbed his own hardening cock, stroking it in time with Kevin’s stroke, “Oh fuck yeah, that’s it.” Kevin lifted his head and observed the singer as closely as he was being observed, the guitarist licked his own lips as his dark brown eyes filled with lust and want. Billie stood for a few more moments watching Kevin stroking in time with him before it was too much, “Fuck, I want you.” The singer quickly moved to Kevin, leaned over and crushed their lips together before darting his tongue along Kevin’s lips for entrance which Kevin granted him. Their tongues played and pressed against each other in fervent passion.

The singer pressed the guitarist down onto the mattress, “Stay on the edge I want to see your face, I want to know those beautiful expressions are because of what I am doing to you.” Kevin could only nod as he leaned back and let his legs continue to hang over the edge of the bed. Billie laid soft kisses along his jawline and dragged his tongue down his neck seemingly enjoying the taste of Kevin’s skin. Billie nipped at the fleshy part where Kevin’s neck connected to his shoulder and caused a moan to escape from the guitarist’s throat. Billie traced his tongue down Kevin’s neck and let his hands follow tracing his shoulders and chest. The older man stopped above the younger man’s nipple and swirled his tongue around before giving it a quick bite causing Kevin to arch his back and groan in pleasure. The guitarist felt a wet warm tongue trace the faint hair on his stomach running down to his groin. Kevin bit is lip and griped the blanket tightly in each hand, anticipating Billie’s next move, and Billie did not disappoint.

The singer wrapped his lips around the guitarist’s shaft and dragged them slowly from tip to base and up again before slowly engulfing the guitar’s cock down to the base. Kevin cried out, “Oh fuck Billie!” He felt the singer hum and laugh around his shaft sending shivers throughout his body. Billie proceed to suck Kevin hard and deep driving the guitarist wild with desire and causing him to lift his hips. “Yes, oh fuck yes,” Kevin wrapped his fingers around Billie’s curls and gently held on as Billie continued to suck him. A low growl resonated from Kevin’s throat as he felt Billie lick and suck his balls while inserting a wet sloppy finger in his ass. Billie looked up at Kevin as he lick his shaft up to the tip, Kevin’s eyes flutter as the singer pumped his finger in and out. The older man felt the strain of his own erection and reached down to give himself one good pump and squeeze before licking and inserting another finger into the guitarist causing the younger one to shift and lift his hips wanting more.

Billie continued his assault on the younger man, scissoring his fingers to open Kevin up, licking and teasing his cock, all while watching Kevin’s expressions of pleasure. When he believed Kevin couldn’t take much more, Billie pulled away causing Kevin to moan at the empty feeling. The singer stood and grabbed the condom ripping open the foil. The guitarist lifted his head and watched the older man slowly roll the condom down before grabbing the bottle of lube and generously spreading it on his cock and Kevin’s ass, causing him to jump a bit at the sensation. The men locked eyes as Billie looked down at the guitarist and continued to pump his fingers in Kevin’s ass while his other hand pumped his own cock generously spreading the lube. “Raise your legs,” Billie instructed. Kevin lifted his legs up and placed each one over Billie’s shoulders. The singer lined up the tip of his cock with Kevin’s hole and began rubbing against it. The guitarist can’t help but close his eyes and let anticipation of what is to come wash over him. Kevin didn’t have to wait long before he felt Billie started to push in, Kevin forced himself to relax and enjoyed feeling of being stretched until he felt Billie slip the head of his cock into him causing him to moan loudly, “Oh fuck.” He closed his eyes and just let the pleasure wash over him.

Billie continued to push forward watching the pleasure washing over the younger man while taking in his own pleasure of feeling tightly engulfed by Kevin causing him to fight and control himself. “You’re so fucking tight, oh fuck I can cum now if I am not careful.” Billie paused and then continued until he sank so deep his balls smacked against Kevin’s ass. Both men groaned together and Billie took deep breaths to fight off the urge to explode right then and there. After a moment Billie regained his composure and began to rock his hips. Kevin returned his eyes to Billie and found him with hi mouth gaping open and breathing hard. “Fuck Kevin, you are so beautiful,” Billie leaned down, pushing Kevin’s legs back and allowing him to slip in deeper. The singer kissed Kevin with all the passion he was feeling and was pleased to receive it back as Kevin wrapped his arms around the singer. As tongues played with each other, Billie rocked his hip pushing in deep and almost all the way out before pushing back in, over and over. Both men moaned and groaned into each other’s mouths. Kevin ran his hands through Billie’s thick curls pulling the singer even closer.

The older man pulled back to look down at the younger one lost in ecstasy and took great pleasure in know he got Kevin there. “Oh fuck, I can’t hold back any longer.” Billie snapped his hips hard and fast and Kevin moaned again, “Touch yourself, make yourself cum with me,” the singer demanded. Kevin took his aching cock in his hand and started pumping it fast and hard. Billie pulled himself up, pulled his cock almost out so he could adjust his angle, so when he slammed back into Kevin he rammed right over his prostate causing Kevin to arch his back and cry out while slamming his fits into the bed. Smirking Billie continued to slam into Kevin, watching the younger man whither beneath him while feeling his own orgasm begin to pool in his gut. “Fuck yourself Kevin, let me see you cum,” the singer demanded. Kevin’s eyes close as his hand tightens and twists around his shaft, occasionally brushing his thumb over the sensitive tip. “Fuck, that’s it yes,” the singer’s words resonated in the guitarists ears urging him closer as the singer continued to pound into the younger man. “Oh fuck Billie, yes I am so fucking close” Without missing a beat, Billie adjusted again to hit Kevin’s prostate over and over again. The singer could feel his balls grow tight, “Fucking get there Kevin,” Billie growled. Kevin opened his eyes to look at the singer who has now had worked up a sweat, and with one last flick of Billie’s hips and rubbing over his sweet spot, Kevin came with a sharp cry. Biting his lip and grunting hard Billie follows Kevin with his own orgasm that seems to shake him down to his very bones.

Billie sagged against Kevin’s legs not wanting to move or break the connection. Breathing heavy he gazed at Kevin who panting gazing back at Billie smiling in pure pleasure. After a few more moments Billie pulled away causing Kevin to grunt. Going into the small bathroom, Billie discarded the condom and wets down a washcloth with warm soapy water. When he returns to the bed, he gently cleans Kevin up before instructing the guitarist to crawl under the covers. Discarding the washcloth, Billie crawled under the cover and curled his arms around a now sleepy Kevin, kissing his forehead. As he watched Kevin close his eyes and drift off to sleep totally satisfied, Billie can’t help but wonder how he can extend the tour past their last four shows.


End file.
